Shipwrecked
by Kodachrome
Summary: Jim and Silver encounter adventure and peril when the RLS Legacy crash lands on a planet swarming with pirates.


A/N: Greetings one and all! Okay, first off, this is my first TP fanfic so please bare with me on it. I know once my regular readers find out I got sidetracked with this instead of finishing my other fics, they'll be coming after me with torches and pitchforks. O_o You see the risk I'm taking for you all! LOL! Anyways, I'm wondering whether I should continue on with this or not, the idea just popped into my head a few nights ago while watching the movie and listening to the soundtrack about a bazillion times! (Jim's theme absolutely rocks!!) Feedback would be greatly appreciated, and I warn you everything in here might not be exactly accurate, but hey that's why it's fiction, right? ^_^;; Also, readers be warned, I have a bad habit of hurting the characters I love. Hehe. *sly grin* No worries, I never kill them off. For now I'm rating this a PG-13. Nothing too bad in it yet. And btw, I don't write slash or romance type fics, I'm just not any good at them. Alright, with that said, on with the story!

***Takes place during the movie, before the mutiny, but right after Arrow's death, sorta an AU fic, but not quite because eventually it'll return to the original timeline of the movie…I hope. *nervous grin*

Chapter 1

Jim stumbled down the steps into the lower level of the ship where the crew resided, all the while clutching his midsection. Luckily for him most of his shipmates were fast asleep as he gingerly crept through the darkness to his hammock. His breath came in short gasps as he applied pressure to the recently injured area. Scroop had been on deck that night, taking the dogwatch, though Jim highly doubted he had good intentions in mind when he volunteered. He was probably looking to spy on someone, namely Dr. Doppler, who was not one for keeping a secret very long. Not that he meant to blurt important information out at the most inopportune times, it just more or less happened. In his current situation, however, Jim was in no position to criticize. He too had a problem keeping his mouth shut, and that's what had landed him in this particular situation. Although he had promised Silver he would steer clear of the sinister arachnid, his temper got the best of him once again, and throwing caution to the wind Jim had casually made a not-so-flattering remark about the spider's mother. That resulted in a claw to the rib cage that sent the boy flying into one of the ship's masts. He was fortunate he didn't break any ribs during that altercation, but he couldn't be too sure. His side was still aching and there would probably be some considerable bruising evident come morning. Letting out a resonant sigh, the dark haired boy carefully climbed into his bunk, going to great lengths not to jostle himself too much. After a few seconds of settling in, he kicked his boots off and slipped into a not-so-comfortable sleep.

Morning came all too quickly to the young cabin boy. He had barely recalled sleeping at all, and would have stayed in bed an hour or two longer had his left side not given him a start when he rolled over to escape Morph's usual wake up call. Wincing, he grabbed at his ribs and let out a low hiss causing the pink blob to duck into one of his boots that was laying carelessly where he had tossed it the night before.

"Easy Morph, it's okay buddy." Jim cooed, trying to coax the gelatinous form into the open again. "I'm alright, see." Jim lied, removing his hands from his side and giving Morph a lop-sided, forced grin. In actuality he felt anything but fine. Taking a deep breath, Jim slid out of his bunk and gently lowered himself to the floor where he was better able to don his boots. Morph cautiously floated out of Jim's right boot, allowing the youth access to it. Normally he would have made a game of it, as was customary every morning for the jelly-like creature, but today he sensed something was not quite right with his friend.

"Morphy! Did ye wake that lazy rascal up yet!?" Silver's voice boomed through the hatch and echoed off the ship's walls. Apparently Jim had overslept seeing as the usual moans and groans from his shipmates did not greet Silver's shouting. He quickly pulled on his other shoe and painfully jumped to his feet, attempting to look as normal as possible. The old cyborg had become sort of a role model for Jim, and he didn't want to risk disappointing him as he had so many times with his mother back on Montressor. Besides, this was his chance to prove to everyone that he wasn't just some punk kid and couldn't possibly do that if he continued to get into brawls with the rest of the crew.

"Morning!" Jim greeted, making his way to the stairs that led to the main deck. Looking down from his current position atop the steps, Silver's laser-like eye could detect a slight difference in the way his young protégé walked. He appeared to be putting much more effort into not shifting his arms or his weight to the left side. Scratching the back of his head, Silver shrugged and gave the boy a hearty pat on the back as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Mornin Jimbo!" Silver bellowed enthusiastically. The slap on the back sent tremors of pain up and down Jim's upper body and he visibly flinched at the cyborg's touch. Silver's smile quickly faded into a frown as the boy clenched his teeth in order to stifle the pain, hoping the older man hadn't noticed. Unfortunately for Jim, Silver had noticed and began to scan the boy with a curious eye, causing the youth to freeze on the spot.

"So tell me Jimbo, did ye have any problems getting' ta sleep last night?" Jim cocked an eyebrow at the old seadog, but remained calm. 

"No, no more than usual. You know how it is with Mr. Snuff's snoring." Jim shrugged, indicating the flatulent member of the crew.

"I see," said Silver, not entirely satisfied with Jim's answer. "Might I have a word with ye in the galley boy, before ye start yer mornin' chores that is?" 

"Actually, I was hoping to get started on my duties straight away…I uh…haven't had enough time practicing my knots, so I thought if I could--" Jim was interrupted mid-sentence as Silver gave him a stern look.

"Save the talk lad. I know ye can tie a knot better 'en anyone on this here tub. Now I'd like to have a word with ye." This time Silver meant business and Jim knew he wouldn't be able to weasel his way out of this one. He shoved his hands in his pockets and mentally prepared himself for Silver's lecture. He knew how this would go, it'd be just like all the other lectures he had received throughout his life. No one would ever listen to his side of the story, they would just tell him that he was a screw up and that he needed to straighten up and fly straight. Jim gave an exasperated sigh under his breath and followed the cyborg obediently.

  
Down in the galley, the smell of freshly cooked stew met Jim's nostrils as he seated himself in a nearby chair. He hadn't had a proper breakfast yet and his stomach immediately alerted him to this minor detail. And as if Silver could read his mind, or hear his stomach, one of the two, he placed a full bowl in front of Jim. 

"Thanks." the boy muttered awkwardly as the cyborg handed him a spoon. Jim examined the eating utensil thoroughly and when he noticed Morph resting on John's shoulder he proceeded to eat. Silver waited until the boy was finished before he began his interrogation and Jim was grateful for at least that.

"Front and center Jimbo." Silver instructed. Jim resisted the urge to roll his eyes and set the bowl off to the side as he made his way towards the older man. All the while Jim's eyes were cast towards the floor. He stood impatiently, awaiting the cook's next remark.

"You feeling a bit under the weather there Jim?" Silver asked, tidying up his work area.

The teen shook his head and let out a small grunt-like reply.

"Ye were walkin sorta funny this mornin and I was just a might curious as to why?" Silver's laser eye traced a path along the boy's midsection. "Nothin wrong though?" he asked, reaching for a sack of potatoes on the floor.

Jim shrugged and looked at the cook as though he hadn't a clue what he was talking about. Then a small smile etched its way across Silver's face, there was something devious about it that Jim didn't entirely trust.

"Well then, that's good to hear! Ye know I worry meself over such things, but seein as you're okay ye can help me peel some of these before lunch time!" Silver smirked, heaving the sack of vegetables at Jim. Without thinking, Jim reached out to catch the bag, suddenly realizing that Silver had deliberately tossed it to him with more force than was necessary. Jim squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as the sack barreled into his chest. Letting out a small yelp he dropped to the ground, letting the vegetables fall from his grasp. Jim sat on his knees amidst a pile of potatoes, clutching his midsection.

Silver crossed his arms and eyed the boy with a knowing look, and somewhere hidden behind that was a hint of concern. Morph looked on mournfully, chirping every now and again as though he might offer some words of comfort. Jim's blue eyes met Silver's in defeat. Furrowing his brow he glared up at the cyborg.

"You knew!" he accused.

"Aye lad. And in the future it'd be best not to lie to me." Silver retorted. "Now let's have a look here." he said in a tone that was more of an order than a request.

Jim had no idea what to expect, but was obliged to show the cook anyway. He hadn't had a chance to assess the damage and slowly rolled the side of his shirt up so that his midsection was visible, hoping it wouldn't look too bad. A large black and blue mark ran below the left side of his chest and traced its way down to cover part of his lower back. Silver winced at the sight of it and extended a metallic hand to the area.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" Silver asked, lightly applying pressure near his rib cage.

Jim's reaction of gritted teeth and jerking backwards was answer enough for the cook. Silver nodded and Jim rolled his shirt back down, haphazardly attempting to tuck it back into his pants without causing himself too much grief in the process.

"What did I tell ye about choosin yer fights more carefully Jimbo?" Silver sighed resting his hands on his hips as though he were some kind of doting parent.

"I know." Jim answered hanging his head slightly. The youth stood silent, awaiting a response from the cyborg when a loud groaning noise, as if the ship were being torn in two caught their ears. Without warning the entire vessel began to shake violently, tossing the occupants of the galley to and fro.

"What's going on!?" Jim cried, his blue eyes wide with wonder and worry as pots and pans came crashing down above them. The boy struggled for balance as the ship began to teeter, but gravity soon took it's course and he was thrown to the ground. Silver, who was used to such occurrences, having been a sailor long before Jim, was able to maintain some sort of stability and braced himself against one of the support posts as Morph dove inside an overturned pan. The rumbling continued for several more seconds before taking a fierce turn, causing the entire ship to jolt sideways. Out of the corner of his eye, the cyborg noticed a large box of silverware perched precariously on the edge of one of the shelves just above Jim. He let out a warning cry to the youth, but Jim scarcely heard him as his voice was drowned out by the commotion topside.

"Look out Jim!" Silver hollered using his vast metallic arm to shield the boy from the avalanche of sharp utensils. Jim instinctively ducked, covering his head with his arms as forks and knives clattered off Silver's arm and onto the floor. Before the boy even had time to express his gratitude, the room began to spin. The cyborg's lone eye went wide in disbelief.

"We're capsizing!" he exclaimed stumbling backwards as the ship continued to revolve. "We need to get above deck now!!" Silver cried.

"Are you nuts?!" Jim yelled, scrambling into a standing position before the ship could turn over entirely.

"Do ye want to stay down here and be crushed?!" Silver shouted, glancing at the various tables, barrels, and cookware scattered across the floor. Jim shook his head and raced towards the hatch with Silver in tow. When he reached the opening he leapt up, caught the door frame, and began to hoist himself up out of the galley. The ship was just reaching a 3 o'clock position when Silver pulled himself through the door, Morph at his side. Now that they were on deck, it was unclear to Jim what to do next and before he had time to think his body started sliding towards the rail. His mind raced quickly searching for anything he could grab onto. As a last effort he reached wildly for one of the bitts that was speeding by in front of him.

"Jimbo!" Silver cried, maintaining a grip on the galley doorway as he called out to the cabin boy who was clinging to the protruding post.

High above them the voice of Captain Amelia rang over the din issuing orders as she leapt about finally landing on one of the shrouds.

"Fasten all life lines! Quickly now! I'll not lose anyone over a little meteor shower!" she proclaimed, making her way to the bridge. Her feline reflexes made her especially adept at this task and she glided through the air without so much as a hitch. Grabbing up a bundle of rope she tossed it to the two bewildered crew mates.

"I think you two might be able to use these." she commented, "Mr. Silver, do secure your cabin boy before he makes an unscheduled trip into the Etherium." she instructed calmly before continuing on her way. Silver nodded in acknowledgment and fastened one of the ropes around his waist. Then descended the length of the ship like a rock climber until he had made his way to Jim. Within seconds he had helped the boy attach the rope to himself and the two were now making their way towards the bridge where they had last caught a glimpse of the captain.

"Mr. Onus!" Amelia hollered over the shouts of the crew to the alien up in the crow's nest. "What have you to report?"

The multi-eyed lookout peered through his telescope towards the space beyond to find that it was completely engulfed with a plethora of meteors of all shapes and sizes. "We are heading straight into the storm Captain!!" the creature announced.

"Very well then, evasive action Mr. Turnbuckle! Let's get this tub right-side up!" she instructed to the helmsman. "If we're to meet this thing head on I would prefer being in a less lateral position!" 

"Land ahoy Captain!" Mr. Onus shouted eagerly, pointing to the east of their current location.

"Very good Mr. Onus!" Amelia replied, stroking her chin with her thumb and forefinger, "and not a moment too soon," she muttered under her breath. She was not really all that fired up to take on a meteor shower, especially so soon after losing her long time shipmate Mr. Arrow from a supernova that had unpredictably turned into a black hole only a week prior.

Dr. Doppler, who had been clinging to the main mast for dear life, finally decided to interject. "Captain, are we going to make an unscheduled stop on that planet?! Please tell me your answer is yes!" Delbert pleaded.

"Calm yourself Doctor, those were my exact intentions. Blast!" she exclaimed, still clinging to her life line as a means of support. "Mr. Turnbuckle! Why isn't this ship properly aligned?"

"Sorry Captain!" the helmsman apologized, turning the wheel using his numerous tentacles. "One of those meteors took out our horizontal rudder, and she won't maneuver back!"

"Very well then! Set our course for that planet to the south east and do the best you can with her! Once we land we'll have her back on track in no time!" the feline captain commanded placing one hand behind her back as though hanging from the side of a ship by means of a rope was perfectly natural.

Meanwhile, Silver and Jim were slowly inching their way to the bridge located toward the stern of the ship. They had worked out a system of leaping from one protruding object to the next by swinging from their life lines until finally they reached one of the observation decks to perch on. Once they had located the captain, they hadn't time to utter a word as Amelia began instructing them to secure the sails. The two nodded in compliance and went as quickly as they could to their assigned task.

Not wanting to feel completely useless, Delbert painstakingly made his way to the navigational system. Amelia had to give a slight chuckle despite the seriousness of the situation, as the astrophysicist had managed to become so tangled up in his lifeline that he resembled a ball of yarn. "Better hurry!" Doppler bellowed to no one in particular as he tried to detangle himself while maintaining some sort of balance, "those meteors are approaching rather rapidly!" he confirmed after doing a few calculations. "I'd say we have less than 45 seconds before the next impact!"

Amelia's eyes briefly flashed with concern before she composed herself again. "You heard the man!"

To be continued…

Kodachrome: Hope that wasn't too bad. Shall I continue?? R+R please and thank you!


End file.
